Disenchanted
by Cassio-Team 88' Studios
Summary: Apa yang kau rasakan ketika kecewa? Marah? Sakit hati? Itulah yang Naruto rasakan. Ia berulang kali merasakan kekecewaan pada mantan kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura. Tapi kali ini, ia sungguh benar-benar kecewa. Sangat kecewa/Oneshot again/AU/Songfic/Sequel of 'I Don't Love You'/Mind to RnR?


_Biip! Biip! Biip!_

Bunyi perekam jantung terdengar jelas di ruangan tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik terlihat tergolek lemah di ranjang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Engghhh..."

Mata pemuda tersebut terbuka perlahan, manik sapphire biru terlihat mempesona siapa saja yang melihatnya. Pemuda tersebut mencium bau obat-obatan yang membuat ia mendecih pelan.

"Cih, rumah sakit lagi."

Pemuda yang bernama Naruto tersebut mengingat-ingat hal apa yang menyebabkan dirinya masuk ke rumah sakit untuk yang ke-10 kalinya di bulan ini.

'Sakura.' batinnya.

Naruto teringat. Di kafe tadi, saat ia akan meninggalkan Sakura, dadanya terasa sakit seperti ditusuk oleh ratusan jarum. Naruto mengingat-ingat kekecewaan yang ia alami pada Sakura.

* * *

 _Saat itu..._

Ia dan Sakura tengah berjalan pagi di kota Ame. Mereka berjalan sambil tertawa riang gembira, tak ada duka tampak di wajah mereka. Hanya kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah mereka. Mereka lalu beristirahat di kafe yang terkenal di kota Ame.

Tanpa terduga, Sasuke datang menganggu kemesraan mereka berdua. Mengajak Sakura untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama. Sakura mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke dan meninggalkan Naruto di kafe itu seorang diri. Dan, tanpa Sasuke dan Sakura sadari, Naruto mengikuti mereka berdua.

Naruto mengetahui perasaan yang Sasuke simpan untuk Sakura. Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura. Sasuke rela melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan Sakura.

Ternyata, mobil Sasuke memasuki sebuah hotel berbintang yang ada di kota Ame saat itu. Naruto masih berpikiran positif tentang itu. Ia berpikir bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura mengerjakan tugas kuliah di kamar hotel agar lebih konsentrasi.

Naruto tetap mengikuti mereka berdua sampai ke kamar hotel dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Saat itu, pikiran Naruto masih ber-positive thinking.

Cklek!

Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke kamar hotel yang mereka pesan. Naruto sudah akan beranjak pergi sampai terdengar sebuah suara yang menusuk langsung ke telinganya.

"Sasuke~ Aku sangat mencintaimu."

 _Deg!_

Hati Naruto bergetar. Itu suara yang dikenalnya. Suara permata hatinya, Haruno Sakura. Naruto mematung di tempatnya seakan-akan ada lem yang merekat pada sepatunya dan lantai hotel.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" sudah pasti itu suara Sasuke.

"Naruto hanyalah pelarianku. Dari dulu aku selalu mencintaimu dan takkan bisa berpaling darimu."

"Hm, begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang?"

"Ahhhh~ Sasuke, geli!"

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara jeritan kenikmatan yang langsung menusuk ke telinga Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung di depan kamar tersebut.

Hati Naruto mencelos. Kaget. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan kata-kata yang Sakura katakan.

 ** _Dari dulu aku selalu mencintaimu dan takkan bisa berpaling darimu_**

Lalu, apa arti tiga tahun kebersamaan kita bagimu, Sakura?! Begitu teriakan batin Naruto.

Naruto langsung pergi dari hotel tersebut dan menuju ke taman kota Ame. Ia tidak kuat lagi menerima kenyataan ini. Orang yang selalu ia cintai, orang yang selama tiga tahun terakhir selalu bersama dirinya, orang yang selalu berkata 'Aku mencintaimu' sesaat sebelum ia terlelap ke alam mimpi, telah menkhianati cinta sucinya.

Naruto mencengkeram erat dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Peluh membanjiri wajahnya. Ia dengan cepat mengambil sebuah botol kecil yang berisi puluhan pil. Naruto mengambil tiga butir pil dan menelannya tanpa air minum.

Tapi...

Naruto terduduk di tanah sambil satu tangannya mencengkeram erat dadanya. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa ia akan segera jatuh pingsan. Namun, sebelum ia pingsan, satu nama ia teriakkan dengan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"SAKURAAAAA!"

* * *

 _Sekarang_

Naruto menghela napas perlahan. Ingatan pedih itu akan selalu menghantuinya bagaikan arwah gentayangan. Ingin ia lupakan ingatan tersebut, namun ia tidak bisa. Otaknya terus memutar ingatan tersebut saat ia terjebak di alam mimpi bagaikan kaset.

Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura. Hingga ia dengan mudah memaafkan apa yang telah Sakura lakukan pada dirinya. Naruto tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika kulit mulus Sakura terluka sedikitpun.

Namun ia tahu sekarang. Sakura tidak benar-benar mencintainya.

"Sakura..."

Naruto bergumam lirih.

Cklek!

Naruto melirik ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya memasuki ruangannya. Wanita tersebut adalah Uzumaki Kushina yang telah berganti marga menjadi Namikaze Kushina. Istri dari seorang CEO sukses bernama Namikaze Minato. Mereka berdua adalah orangtua Naruto.

"Naru." Kushina bergumam sedih.

Naruto terdiam. Kushina menghembuskan napas berat, "Kau pasti akan sembuh." ucapnya pelan.

Tes

Naruto dapat merasakan setetes air membasahi tangannya. Ibunya menangis lagi melihat keadaannya yang menyedihkan. Ingin Naruto peluk ibunya dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan sembuh dari penyakitnya. Dan berkumpul bersama lagi dengan ibu, ayahnya, dan kakaknya.

Krieet

Pintu terbuka lagi dan menampilkan orang yang ingin Naruto hindari saat ini. Haruno Sakura. Dadanya terasa nyeri saat mendengar nama itu. Teringat kekecewaan yang ia pendam kepada perempuan bersurai merah jambu itu.

Kushina dengan cepat mengusap air matanya. Ia tersenyum tulus. "Lihat, Naru. Siapa yang datang." Kushina mengelus-elus pucuk kepala Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum palsu saat ia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Nyonya Namikaze. Ia merasa tak pantas muncul lagi di hadapan Naruto setelah apa yang ia torehkan pada hati pria berambut pirang jabrik tersebut.

Sakura mengusap pelan tangan Naruto.

"Naruto..." ia menahan air mata yang akan keluar. "Maafkan aku," Sakura tak dapat menahan lelehan air mata yang keluar. "Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud." lelehan air mata masih tetap keluar dari dalam mata Sakura dan membasahi ranjang tempat Naruto berbaring.

Naruto melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya. Mereka berdua belum menyadari jika Naruto sudah siuman. Naruto miris melihat Sakura menangis di depannya meminta maaf. Dan ia tidak bisa melihat wanita menangis.

Naruto mengenggam tangan Sakura lembut. Sakura merasakan sentuhan lembut di tangannya. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya melihat pelaku penyentuhan.

"Naru!"

Kushina tersentak dengan ucapan Sakura. Ia pun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Dan terlihat Naruto tengah tersenyum lemah disertai dengan cengiran bodohnya.

 _Grepp!_

Kushina langsung menerjang memeluk putranya. Ia menangis di dekapan putranya atau kala ia mendekap putranya. Naruto maklum karena selama ini Kushina sangat jarang memeluknya karena ibunya tinggal di kota Konoha dan dirinya tinggal di kota Ame.

"Kaa-san..." Naruto meringis lemah.

Kushina langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto saat Naruto mengerang kesakitan. "Doushite, Naru?" tanya Kushina cepat.

"Bolehkah malam ini Sakura menemaniku?" tanya Naruto lemah. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya hingga ia berkata seperti itu.

Kushina tersenyum tulus. "Tentu saja boleh." ujar Kushina senang. Sakura terkejut saat Naruto meminta dirinya untuk menemaninya malam ini. Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa tidak tersenyum.

'Naru, ternyata kau masih juga mencintaiku.' ujar Sakura dalam hati.

* * *

 _Malam hari_

Sakura menyangga kepalanya dengan dua tangannya. Telah memasuki jam 9 malam dan Naruto telah terlelap. Sementara dirinya belum ada tanda-tanda akan mengantung.

Krieet

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar nyaring di telinga Sakura. Sakura mengira bahwa Kushina telah kembali dari toilet. Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa yang membuka pintu tersebut adalah sosok lain.

"Kushina-baa, sudah kem-mmmmmphhhhhh..."

Mulut Sakura dibungkam oleh sebuah tangan. Bukan hanya itu saja, sebilah pisau teracung tepat di lehernya. Sakura menahan napasnya saat permukaan dingin pisau tersebut bersentuhan dengan kulit lehernya.

"Aku ingin tubuhmu, Sakura." sosok yang mengekangnya berbisik pelan.

Sakura terkejut. Suara itu. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya. "Sasuke?!" tanya Sakura pelan.

Sasuke tertawa pelan "Apa kau merindukanku?" tanyanya seraya terkekeh pelan.

Sakura menggeleng cepat "Tidak! Lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke tertawa "Aku akan melepaskanmu setelah aku menikmati tubuhmu!" Sasuke lalu dengan cepat menurunkan celananya dan celana Sakura. Ia langsung 'menusuk' Sakura tanpa pemanasan.

"Ahhhhh~ Tidak!" erang Sakura.

Naruto mendengar suara bising di sekitarnya. Ia membuka matanya dan melirik ke sebelah kanannya yang terdapat jendela ruangannya. Tak mendapati apa-apa, ia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke sebelah kirinya.

Deg!

Hati Naruto hancur berkeping-keping. Disana, dipojok ruangan, ia melihat orang yang saat ini masih ia cintai, tengah bergumul liar dengan seorang yang sangat ingin Naruto musnahkan, Uchiha Sasuke.

Tes tes tes

Air mata jatuh berlinangan dari kelopak mata Naruto. Naruto memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk tidur. Ia lelah. Dan ingin melepaskan semuanya. Ia hanya ingin terbebas dari Sakura yang terus memberikannya luka.

Malam itu...

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya...

Naruto berharap Tuhan mencabut nyawanya saat itu juga.

* * *

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Sakura dalam kondisi yang buruk. Rambut merah jambu-nya acak-acakan, jejak air mata terlihat jelas di pipinya. Matanya memerah dan ia menangis dalam diam. Ia tak pantas berada disini. Ia seorang pelacur dan tak pantas mengharapkan cinta Naruto yang suci.

Sakura bangkit secara perlahan dari posisinya semula, yaitu duduk di lantai rumah sakit. Ia berjalan menuju pintu di ruangan tersebut.

Krieet

Kushina masuk ke ruangan Naruto dan mendapati Sakura sedang berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

"Nani, Sakura-chan?" tanya Kushina lembut.

Sakura mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya, memperlihatkan kondisi wajahnya yang berantakan. Ia melemparkan senyuman palsu kepada Kushina. "Iie, daijobou, Kushina-baa." ucap Sakura menahan perih di dadanya, teringat kejadian dimana Sasuke memperkosanya tepat di hadapan Naruto, walau setahu Sakura, Naruto tertidur pulas.

Kushina memasang muka selidiknya. "Tidak terdengar seperti baik-baik saja. Apa yang terjadi?" kini kedua tangan Kushina mencengkeram bahu Sakura. Mata merahnya menatap langsung ke bola mata zamrud milik Sakura.

Sakura memasang senyum palsunya. "Iie, benar-benar tidak terjadi apa-apa." Kushina tahu bahwa Sakura menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi, ia tidak ambil pusing mengenai hal itu. Mungkin Sakura tidak ingin privasi-nya terusik, begitu pikirnya.

"Enghhh..."

Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada Naruto yang mengerang pelan. Erangan pelan tersebut dibarengi dengan terbukanya kedua mata berwarna blue sapphire yang mampu memikat siapa saja. Mereka berdua menghampiri ranjang Naruto.

"Kaa-san..."

"Nani, Naru-chan?"

Naruto memasang wajah memelas. "Izinkan aku untuk bernyanyi di acara nanti ya?" ucap Naruto pelan pada Kushina.

Sakura menatap Kushina dan Naruto bergantian, "Acara apa yang kalian maksud?!" tanyanya tak paham.

"Hanya acara hiburan untuk pasien penderita kanker di rumah sakit ini. Naruto akan menyumbangkan sebuah lagu untuk menghibur penderita kanker di rumah sakit ini." jawab Kushina.

"Ap-apa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Hahh..." Kushina menghela napasnya. "Kau akan tahu suatu saat nanti, Sakura-chan." ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum manis pada Sakura.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh bernyanyi, tapi hanya sebentar, oke?!" ucap Kushina pada anak keduanya.

"Ha'i! Siap!" tegas Naruto pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Sakura memecah keheningan, "Jam berapa acaranya dimulai?"

"Sore ini. Kau boleh datang, Sakura-chan. Acaranya diselenggarakan di taman rumah sakit." ucap Kushina.

"Ah? Ha'i, wakarimashita." Sakura mengangguk perlahan.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

 _ **Taman Rumah Sakit, sore hari**_

Acara hiburan untuk para pasien penderita kanker telah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Tampak puluhan pasien penderita kanker sedang duduk manis berjejer rapi di kursi-kursi yang telah tersedia. Naruto akan tampil sebentar lagi, setelah acara _Fun N' Games_ selesai. Naruto tengah bersiap diri ditemani oleh ibunya, Kushina.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Naru? Wajahmu terlihat pucat." ucap Kushina khawatir melihat wajah Naruto yang pucat.

Naruto menghela napasnya berat. "Daijobou, Kaa-san. Aku baik-baik saja." ucapnya sambil mengambil gitarnya yang ia sandarkan di dinding di dekatnya.

'Aku harus bernyanyi. Agar perasaanku pada Sakura tersalurkan.' batin Naruto.

 **~UN~**

"Baiklah. Mari kita beri tepukan tangan yang meriah untuk Namikaze Naruto yang akan menyumbangkan sebuah lagu dari My Chemical Romance yang berjudul Disenchanted. Waktu dan tempat kami persilahkan." sang _announcer_ memanggil nama Naruto.

Naruto datang dengan tampilan yang sederhana. Baju casual berwarna cokelat muda, celana jeans berwarna biru tua, dan sepatu hitam mengkilat terpasang di kedua kakinya. Terlihat ia memegang sebuah gitar berwarna cokelat tua.

Naruto mengambil sebuah _stand-microphone_ di dekatnya dan ia posisikan tepat di depannya.

"Lagu ini bercerita tentang kekecewaan yang mendalam. Aku persembahkan lagu ini untuk seseorang." ujar Naruto sambil menatap Sakura yang duduk di kursi yang terletak di bawah sebuah pohon.

"Ehem-ehem..." Naruto berdehem perlahan dan mulai menggerakkan jarinya memetik senar-senar gitar yang ia pegang. Naruto pun mulai bernyanyi diiringi dengan instrumental musik yang dimainkan oleh beberapa orang.

 _ **Well I was there on the day** (Aku disana pada hari itu)_

 ** _They sold the cars for the queen_** _(Saat mereka menjual mobil untuk sang ratu)_

 ** _And when the lights all went out_** _(Dan di saat semua lampu padam)_ _  
_

 ** _We watched our lives on the screen_** _(Kita melihat hidup kita di layar)_

 ** _I hate the ending myself_** _(Aku sendiri benci akhirnya)_

 ** _But it started with an alright scene_** _(Tapi itu diawali dengan adegan yang baik)_

 ** _It was the roar of the crowd_** _(Ialah gemuruh keramaian)_

 ** _That gave me heartache to sing_** _(Yang memberiku duka cita 'tuk menyanyi)_

 ** _It was a lie when they smiled_** _(Ialah sebuah dusta saat mereka tersenyum)_

 ** _And said, "You won't feel a thing"_** _(Dan berkata, "Kau takkan rasakan apa-apa")_

 ** _And as we ran from the cops_** _(Dan saat kita lari dari polisi)_

 ** _We laughed so hard it would sting_** _(Kita tertawa terpingkal hingga tersengat)_

 ** _Yeah yeah, oh_**

 ** _If I'm so wrong, so wrong, so wrong_** _(Jika aku begitu salah, begitu salah, begitu salah)_

 _ **How can you listen all night long?** (Bagaimana mungkin kau mendengarkan sepanjang malam?)_

 ** _Now will it matter after I'm gone_** _(Kini akankah semua itu penting setelah aku tiada)_

 ** _Because you never learn a goddamn thing_** _(Karena kau tak pernah belajar apa-apa)_ _  
_

 ** _You're just a sad song_** _(Kau hanyalah sebuah lagu sedih)_

 ** _With nothing to say_** _(Tanpa ada yang bisa dikatakan)_

 ** _About a life-long wait for a hospital stay_** _(Tentang penantian seumur hidup untuk tinggal di rumah sakit)_

 ** _And if you think that I'm wrong_** _(Dan jika kau pikir aku salah)_

 ** _This never meant nothing to ya_** _(Semua ini tak ada artinya bagimu)_

 ** _I spent my high school career_** _(Kuhabiskan masa SMA-ku)_

 ** _Spit on and shoved to agree_** _(Terhina dan terpaksa setuju)_

 ** _So I could watch all my heroes_** _(Agar aku bisa melihat semua pahlawanku)_

 ** _Sell a car on TV_** _(Menjual mobil di TV)_

 ** _Bring out the old guillotine_** _(Keluarkan alat pemenggal kepala usang)_

 ** _We'll show them what we all mean_** _(Kita akan tunjukkan pada mereka arti diri kita)_

 ** _Yeah yeah, oh_**

 ** _If I'm so wrong, so wrong, so wrong_** _(Jika aku begitu salah, begitu salah, begitu salah)_

 ** _How can you listen all night long?_** _(Bagaimana mungkin kau mendengarkan sepanjang malam?)_

 ** _Now will it matter long after I'm gone_** _(Kini akankah semua itu penting setelah aku tiada)_

 ** _Because you never learn a goddamn thing_** _(Karena kau tak pernah belajar apa-apa)_

Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan dadanya sakit. Namun, ia tetap bernyanyi sambil menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

 _ **You're just a sad song** (Kau hanyalah sebuah lagu sedih)_

 ** _With nothing to say_** _(Tanpa ada yang bisa dikatakan)_

 ** _About a life-long wait for a hospital stay_** _(Tentang penantian seumur hidup untuk tinggal di rumah sakit)_

 ** _And if you think that I'm wrong_** _(Dan jika kau pikir aku salah)_

 ** _This never meant nothing to ya_** _(Semua ini tak ada artinya bagimu)_

 ** _So go, go away_** _(Maka pergilah, pergilah yang jauh)_

 ** _Just run, run away_** _(Larilah, larilah yang jauh)_

 ** _But where did you run to?_** _(Tapi kemanakah kau 'kan berlari?)_

 ** _And where did you hide?_** _(Dan dimanakah kau 'kan sembunyi?)_

 ** _Go find another way_** _(Pergi carilah jalan lain)_

 ** _Price you pay_** _(Harga yang kau bayar)_

 ** _Woah, woah, woah_**

 ** _Woah, woah, woah_**

 _Deg!_

Naruto makin merasakan dadanya semakin sakit. 'Aku harus menyelesaikan lagu ini. Aku harus selesaikan lagu ini.' tekad Naruto dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Sakura tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia paham apa yang Naruto coba sampaikan kepadanya lewat lagu ini. Kekecewaan. Naruto kecewa padanya.

 _ **You're just a sad song** (Kau hanyalah sebuah lagu sedih)_

 _ **With nothing to say** (Tanpa ada yang bisa dikatakan)_

 _ **About a life-long wait for a hospital stay** (Tentang penantian seumur hidup untuk tinggal di rumah sakit)_

 _ **And if you think that I'm wrong** (Dan jika kau pikir aku salah)_

 _ **This never meant nothing to ya** (Semua ini tak ada artinya bagimu)_

 _ **Come on!** (Ayolah!)_

 ** _You're just a sad song_** _(Kau hanyalah sebuah lagu sedih)_

 ** _With nothing to say_** _(Tanpa ada yang bisa dikatakan)_

 ** _About a life-long wait for a hospital stay_** _(Tentang penantian seumur hidup untuk tinggal di rumah sakit)_

 ** _And if you think that I'm wrong_** _(Dan jika kau pikir aku salah)_

 ** _This never meant nothing to ya_** _(Semua ini tak ada artinya bagimu)_

 ** _At all, at all, at all, at all_** _(Sama sekali, sama sekali, sama sekali, sama sekali)_

 _Brukk!_

Tepat setelah Naruto menyanyikan bait terakhir, tubuh Naruto ambruk. Kejadian itu membuat Kushina, dan para perawat disana panik. Dengan segera, Naruto dibawa menuju ke ruang ICU atau _Intensive Care Unit_ dengan didampingi oleh Kushina.

Sementara itu, linangan air mata terus mengalir dari mata Sakura. Air mata itu membasahi celana panjangnya. Di dalam hatinya, ia terus melantunkan kata-kata maaf untuk Naruto.

'Maaf, Naruto. Maafkan aku.'

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Another _oneshoot and songfic_ from me. Well, this is a sequel of 'I Don't Love You'. Untuk dapat feel-nya, diharuskan membaca fic tersebut dahulu.

Ehm, udah dapat feel-nya belum? Semoga saja sudah. Gantung lagi? Biarin! Aku juga suka digantungin kok *malah curcol*. Akan ada satu sekuel lagi, yaitu kelanjutan dari fic ini. Dan oneshot/songfic lagi :v Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya gemar buat _oneshot_ :v

Oke, udah ya?! Sampaikan kritik dan saran! Would you mind to RnR please? *puppy eyes*

 _Ciao..._

* * *

 _Regards,_

 **© Uzumaki Naruto**


End file.
